


Such a pretty, pretty face

by jigokunooji



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigokunooji/pseuds/jigokunooji
Summary: Vic is apart of a blog that Kellin happens to stumble upon and ends up falling in love with Vic.





	Such a pretty, pretty face

Kellin's POV

After a long day of performing and traveling I finally had time to relax and login to my blog and spend hours doing nothing but scrolling through posts. I take my laptop out of my bag and plug it in, waiting for it to boot up which always took forever. I always tell myself i'll buy a new one when I have the time but it seems there never is any time.

Once everything finally loaded up i logged into tumblr and was welcomed by a lot more notifications than usual. I assumed i had just got more followers over night but after looking through my notifications something tells me that's not the only thing. Curiosity takes over and i decide to click on one of them to see what this was all about. Once it finally loaded i was speechless. Vic mentioned and acknowledged me? I try not to freak out but i have had a crush on him since the music video for his song King For A Day came out and i was always hoping that one day he would notice me. It finally happened though and now i don't know how to react. I decide to just go with messaging him, hoping it doesn't come off as weird in any way.

kquinnforaday: hey, thanks so much for acknowledging my existence lol i really enjoy your music and can't wait for what you put out next

I kinda regretting what i said as soon as i hit send but it's too late now. I just hope he doesn't think i'm weird at all. That would ruin any chance i may or may not have had. As soon as i go to switch tabs though i get a notification that he messaged back. I nervously open the message hoping it's nothing bad.

piercethevic: hey! np lol ngl though i've been kinda stalking your blog to see when you'd be announcing another song release but now that we're here i guess i should ask you personally lol

kquinnforaday: oh lol i'm flattered. i have something in progress but i don't have a feature and have nobody i could ask

piercethevic: i'll do it. i can give you my # and we can figure something out

kquinnforaday: sounds good!

piercethevic: cool, its xxx-xxx-xxxx

I screamed when Vic gave me his number. I feel like i'm dreaming. I know i'm somewhat famous but i'm still no different than any other fan so getting his number is the best thing that could ever happen.

I waited a little while before texting him so again I didn't look weird and thanked him for wanting to be on the song. It's so hard to contain my excitement when I just want to tell him how i truly feel but i'll have to keep it to myself for now. 

I scroll through tumblr for a couple more hours until it's late and i'm tired. I shut off my laptop and put it back in my bag before heading off to bed.

~The next morning~

I woke up to two texts from Vic so i guess it wasn't one huge dream after all. I actually have Vic's number and i can talk to him anytime. Anyways he wanted to meet up somewhere so we can discuss the song. I text back immediately saying we can do it at this coffee shop I used to go to all the time and gave him the address to it along with a possible time we could meet up.

While waiting for a response I showered and got ready for the day. I picked out a nice outfit to wear because I wanted to impress Vic but also just to show off. If only my Pierce The Veil shirt wasn't in the wash, I would have worn that unless that would have been weird. Again, I don't want to ruin any chance I may have by looking like a crazy die hard fan.

By the time I finished getting ready and ate I got a text back from Vic.

Vic <3: unfortunately im unavailable then but if you're free i have a little extra time now

me: i just finished eating so i am free now

Vic <3: perfect! see you then Kels ;)

*:)

I could help but read that last text over and over again. Was that wink intentional? Or was it really just an accident? Of course knowing me it probably was and I'm just overthinking it because I have the biggest crush on Vic. I just so desperately want him to feel the same way about me. Maybe I can bring it up to him without making it obvious? I don't know, I don't have time. I'll just think about it on my way to meet up with Vic.

~time skip~

"I can't believe you've never been here before. I used to come here all the time when I needed a break from writing and the coffee has always been so amazing." 

Vic put his arms on the table and leaned forward, "I've never really been one for coffee shops but if you say it's great I decided why not give it a try."

I close my folder of written lyrics and song ideas and bite my lip, hesitant to ask the question that's been on my mind the entire time, but I knew I had to ask it eventually.

"So uh, I have a question." My heart started beating fast because of how scared I was but I knew it was too late now.

"Alright, go for it."

"What are your thoughts on gay rights? Or I guess the lgbt community as a whole?"

Vic leans back in his chair and places his hands in his lap, "I support it 100% and I have always been so understanding of it because I know what's it's like to not be accepted by society and feel like I don't fit in, but yeah...what about you?"

I instantly felt relief by his answer but also questioned if he was part of that community as well, "I also support it 100%, not to say that i absolutely have to but since I'm gay there's really no choice. I have a whole community of other people who are just like me. I understand the whole feeling though of feeling like I don't fit in or not being accepted."

Vic nodded his head and stayed quiet for a bit. It had me worried that maybe I said the wrong thing or that I shouldn't have mentioned that I'm gay. My thoughts were interrupted though when Vic finally spoke up.

"I'm bisexual."

I simply smile, trying hard to contain the excitement and happiness I was feeling on the inside. I felt like now though was my time to finally tell him how I feel. Whether he felt the same or not I no longer had to worry that he would think I was weird or try to avoid me at all. I just had to ask him one last question, and that was if he's dating someone or not.

"I support you and I'm happy and proud of you for coming out although I'm not straight either," I laugh a bit. "Just curious though, are you seeing anyone now?"

Vic leans forward again and shrugs, "not really, I haven't found anyone that I would be interested in lately, what about you?"

"I'm not seeing one at the moment but there is this guy I kinda have a crush on. Well I guess I shouldn't say kinda, it's more of a huge crush."

"Do I know this guy at all?"

I bite my lip and look down, "yeah", I look up and smile, "I'm looking at him right now."

Vic blushed, "Kels were you not aware I felt the same way about you this entire time? You didn't question it at all when I was quick to offer to be on your song and give you my number? And why I "accidentally" sent you a winky face? I like you Kellin. I just can't publicly say it and even though this may be a bad idea I don't care."

I couldn't help but smile, it felt like a joke or a prank but I didn't want to believe that. Vic felt the same way about me and I had to try so hard to hold back tears. I didn't want him to see me get all emotional but I was just so happy.

"Does this mean we could possibly start a relationship? I would love for you to be my boyfriend."

Vic smiles, "If that's what you want Kels then I would love that. We should really get back to talking about this song now though."

I wipe away the tears that were starting to form, "yeah I think that's a good idea."

We attempt to get back to talking about the song but it was clear that both our minds were elsewhere so we decided to call it a day and gave each other a hug before parting ways.

The rest of the day went by great and I knew that I was going to sleep well tonight. 

-alternate ending-

"Does this mean we could possibly start a relationship? I would love for you to be my boyfriend."

Vic smiles, "If that's what you want Kels then I would love that. We should really get back to talking about this song now though."

I wipe away the tears that were starting to form, "yeah I think that's a good idea."

We attempt to get back to talking about the song but it was clear that both our minds were elsewhere so we decided to call it a day. We both get up and I look down to hide my blushing.

"Thank you Vic, for everything. I am really glad you agreed to be on the song and for agreeing to be my boyfriend. I really do like you a lot."

Vic lifts my chin up and kisses me, "no, thank you Kels. You made my dream come true." He bites his lip and smiles.

"Text you later, okay?"

I smile, "sounds good."

The whole time home I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was the best thing I ever felt and made me so happy. I can't wait to see him again.

The rest of the day went by great and I knew that I was going to sleep well tonight. 


End file.
